Wet Dream? Wonwoo Mimpi Basah?
by meanieon
Summary: Wonwoo dan Uji sedang berlari pagi ketika mereka melihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang... WONWOO MIMPI BASAH/ff MEANIE/MINWON/MINWOO/MingyuxWonwoo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Wet dream? Wonwoo Mimpi Basah?**

 **Main Cast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Seventeen Members**

 **Genre : Romance, NC (Not Cimit-cimit)**

 **Rate : M (Menyedihkan/?)**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

 _ **Peringatan : Dibawah 17 tahun dilarang keras membaca ff nista ini**_

"Ucil... ucil bangooonnnn", Wonwoo teriak pake toa. Lelaki yang dipanggil ucil itu nggak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ah, ternyata itu Uji. Dia udah bangun dari tadi, tapi pura-pura tidur. "Mungkin ucil mati", kata Wonwoo asal. Uji ngakak dalem hati. Wonwoo mengambil ayat kursi lalu membacaanya. "Allahulla illaha illa..."

"Astaghfirulloh demi Luhan gua belum mati!", teriak Uji sambil nendang Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang ditendang pun jungkir balik dengan indahnya. "Sakit!", Wonwoo gosok-gosokin pantatnya yang abis nyium lantai. "Ucil apaan sih"

"Eh lu kodok ngorek kodok ngorek, ngorek pinggir kali. Teot teblung teot teblung teot teot teblung", celoteh Uji. Woy Uji nggak nyanyi, lu kali yang bacanya sambil nyanyi :v *tunjuk reader. "Lagian lu ngapain bilang gua mati. Pake baca ayat kursi lagi. Orang mati pan dibacain yasin. Eh ini malah ayat kursi", lanjut Uji.

"Elah nggak usah pake kuah juga kali cil", kata Wonwoo sambil ngusap mukanya. "Siapa tau ini bukan elu tapi arwah lu yang gentayangan jadi gua usir cil", lanjut Wonwoo. "Eh eh siapa yang lu panggil ucil? Gua Uji bukan Ucil", protes Uji. "Dari pada lu gua panggil Upil? Mau apa lu?", Uji ngakak. Author mules. Wonwoo Cuma nyengir.

"lagian ada apa sih pagi-pagi udah bangunin? Lu mau berak ngga bisa cebok? Gua nggak bisa cebokin maaf"

"Ye siapa juga yang nyuruh lu cebokin gua. Gua mau ngajak lari pagi oy biar sehat"

"Capek, ah. Naik motor aja yuk biar cepet larinya". Elah Uji, ini anak udah kecil peak pula.

"Naik mobil aja lah, biar adem ada Acnya. Tinggal duduk pula. Peak lu! Yang namanya lari mah pake kaki masa naik motor. Bukannya sehat malah bikin polusi lu"

"Lagian males nih, mumpung kita lagi liburan kan enak santai-santai kaya dipantai"

"Nanti dibeliin balon spombob deh, ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Lu kira gua anak kecil"

"Yaudah , es krim"

" _Call_ ". Uji akhirnya setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hahhh baru satu putaran kok capek ya", kata Hoshi sambil nyamber minuman isotonik punya Mingyu. "alah lari segitu doang capek, nggak laki"

"Eh kata siapa gua nggak laki? Nih liat", kata Hoshi sambil buka celana terus nunjukin yang ada di dalem celananya. Reader pingsan seketika. Eh jangan mesum. Cuma dibuka doang, ngga dipelorotin dasar mesum. Reader lega. Author gembira.

"wih iya bro lu laki ternyata", kata Mingyu sambil ngeliatin punya Hoshi. "Dibilangin gua laki juga. Lu punya nggak?", bales Hoshi. "Punya dong, nih liat", Mingyu ikut-ikutan nunjukin punyanya ke Hoshi. Plis Mingyu.. Punya kamu Cuma aku yang boleh liattttt #plakk

"Kok punya lu panjang banget ye, ngeri gua", kata Hoshi.

"Iya ya, kok panjang ya. Punya lu kok pendek sih?"

"Tapi punya gua lebih gede. Tuh liat, gede kan?"

"Wih iya, gedean lu panjangan gua"

Abaikan dua orang yang sedang beradu pedang/? ini, karena nggak jauh dari situ ternyata ada dua makhluk yang lagi ngeliatin sambil sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cil.. Kok gua takut ya", kata Wonwoo gemeter. "Gua juga nu, itu orang ngapa kaga di hotel aja sih, malah ditempat umum kaya gini", ternyata Uji juga takut. "Ntah lah cil, pake buka-buka celana lagi pada liat-liatan anu"

"Dasar nggak tau aturan, ini kan tempat umum. Malah ngelakuin yang iya-iya"

"Hngg, padahal ganteng". Elah Wonwoo -_-

"Mana yang ganteng?"

"Itu yang tinggi"

"Mana ganteng? item gitu"

"Ya ampun ganteng elah, mata lu katarak apa?"

"Eh lu yang katarak, item gitu dibilang ganteng"

"Cil..." Wonwoo ngelirik Uji. "Kayanya ada yang ngeliatin kita deh", lanjut Wonwoo. "Hah? Ngeliatin?". Wonwoo ngangguk-ngangguk takut. Mereka berdua serempak noleh. Ternyata dua buah batangan/? yang mereka liatin gantian ngeliatin mereka. "La..la.. lari!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mana yang ganteng?"_

" _Itu yang tinggi"_

" _Mana ganteng? item gitu"_

Hoshi ngelirik Mingyu. Mingyu ngelirik Hoshi. Mingyu Hoshi lirik-lirikan. *nyanyi

"Ci lu denger ada ribut-ribut nggak?". Hoshi ngangguk. Mereka noleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya ampun ganteng elah, mata lu katarak apa?"

"Eh lu yang katarak, item gitu dibilang ganteng"

Mingyu ama Hoshi melongo. Tiba-tiba dua orang yang lagi ribut itu berhenti lalu noleh balik ke mereka. "La..la.. lari!", dua orang itu lari sambil teriak. "Apa-apaan sih kurang kerjaan", celetuk Hoshi. "Ci...", panggil Mingyu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah.

"Hmm?"

"Ci...", Mingyu nunjuk ke bawah.

"Hmm?"

"Ci...", Mingyu masih nunjuk ke bawah.

"Hmm?!"

"Ci..."

"GITU AJA TERUS AMPE KULIT LU JADI PUTIH!", Hoshi emosi. Author ngakak.

"LU NGINJEK KAKI GUA PEAK!", Mingyu nggak kalah emosi. Hoshi nyengir. "hehe bilang kek dari tadi", Hoshi terkekeh. "Itu orang lari kenapa ya?", tanya Hoshi.

"Kayanya mereka liat kita buka-bukaan tadi deh"

"Buka-bukaan?", Hoshi bingung. "Eh?!", Hoshi nepok jidat. Mereka kan abis liat-liatan junior tadi.

"Mereka pasti ngira kita ngelakuin yang iya-iya deh", Mingyu bergidik ngeri.

"Doh pan gara-gara elu sih gua jadi kena imbasnya"

"Eh kok gua sih? Yang buka celana duluan siapa?"

"Yang ngatain gua nggak laki siapa?"

"Gua"

"Nah terus yang salah siapa?"

"Elu"

 _Pletakk_ , Hoshi nepok pala Mingyu. "Lu yang salah lah masa gua! Lu tadi ngapa liatin junior gua", protes Hoshi. "Najis ya gua mau ngeliatin junior lu. Lu tadi yang nunjukin gua", Mingyu bales protes. "Udah ah capek ngomong ama orang item cem elu", Hoshi ngeloyor pergi. Mingyu ngikutin dari belakang. "Tapi dia manis ya"

"Siapa yang manis?"

"Orang yang lari tadi"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tinggian"

"Buset muka emo nyeremin gitu lu kata manis"

"elah dari pada yang pendek hii"

"manisan yang pendek lah"

"apaan cebol gitu"

"kan imut dari pada yang satu muka nyeremin. Mana manisnya?"

"serah lu lah. Selera lu pan emang anak sd"

"lu kata gua pedofil?!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo bangun dari tidur cantiknya. _Dresssssssss_ /? (anggep aja ini suara shower). "Eh siapa yang lagi di kamar mandi ya? Kok ada bunyi aer. Apa kerannya idup?". Sontak Wonwoo langsung nyamperin itu kamar mandi. Baru dia mau buka pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandinya udah ke buka sendiri #horror

"Hantuuuuuuu!", Wonwoo teriak sambil ancang-ancang mau lari. "Hantu? Siapa yang hantu?". Wonwoo noleh kebelakang. _Hah? Cowok yang kemarin?_ Wonwoo kalang kabut. Kok bisa itu laki bisa di ada kamar dia. Mandi lagi. "Kok bisa ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo kaget. "Kamu ngomong apa sih yang? Sana ambilin aku handuk"

"Yang?", Wonwoo melongo.

"Iya sayang, kamu kenapa sih?"

"K-kamu siapa?"

"Kok malah nanya? Aku Kim Mingyu pacar kamu sayang. Kamu kenapa sih?"

 _Hah? Pacar? Kim Mingyu? Kapan dia jadi pacar gua_ , gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu ngelambai-lambain tangan ke muka Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih ngelamun. _Cup,_ satu ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo kedip-kedip lucu. 1 detik... 2 detik...3 detik...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Wonwoo ngedorong Mingyu sampe kepalanya kejedot pinggiran pintu. Mampus, makanya jangan selingkuh dari author. Ah mimin nyempil ajaaaaaaaaaaaa *reader protes*. Oke balik ke cerita.

"Kamu ngapain cium aku?!"

"Kamunya bengong gitu kan aku gemes"

"Gemes apanya dasar mesum!"

"Udah ah cepet ambilin handuk, udah dingin nih"

"ambil aja sendiri"

"bener? Aku keluar telanjang nih"

"eh? Jangaaaannn", Wonwoo tersipu -/- Masa iya pagi-pagi udah liat telanjang-telanjangan. Mau nggak mau Wonwoo pasrah ngambilin handuk buat cowok item yang namanya Mingyu tadi.

"Nih", Wonwoo ngasih handuk ke Mingyu. Bukannya ngambil handuk, Mingyu malah ngeluarin smirk mesum andalannya. _Dia kenapa_ , tanya Wonwoo dalem hati. Tiba-tiba Mingyu narik tangan Wonwoo yang ngulurin handuk tadi, Wonwoo pun masuk ke kamar mandi. "Kyaaaaaaa Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu kamu nga-", kata Wonwoo kepotong pas noleh ke Mingyu. Mingyu bener-bener telanjang. Nggak pake apa-apa. _Ya ampun apa yang gua liattttttttt_ , teriak Wonwoo dalem hati.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Wonwoo teriak. Handuk. Mana handuknya tadi? Handuk handuk handuk. Bukannya dapet handuk malah Wonwoo dapet pelukan dari Mingyu. "Mingyu lepasin ah", kata Wonwoo. Bukannya ngelepasin Mingyu malah mepetin Wonwoo ke tembok. Wonwoo tak berkutik, cuma bisa ngeliatin Mingyu yang masih masang smirk nistanya.

 _Ganteng banget duh, kalau kaya gini mana kuatttt,_ Wonwoo ngomong dalem hati. "Mi-Mingyu..", Wonwoo terbata-bata.

"Hmmm?"  
 _Aduh kenapa suaranya lembut banget_ , Wonwoo terlena.

JANGAN DEKETIN COWO GUEEEEE *author jambak Wonwoo*  
BERISIK LU THORRR GANGGU AJA! *gantian dijambak reader*

 _*Back to the story_

Wonwoo bengong sambil kedip-kedip imut. Mingyu gemes. Author lemes. "Mi-Mingyu a-aku.."

 _Cup_. Mingyu nyium Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini bibir Wonwoo di hisap. Wonwoo diem, nggak nolak sama sekali. Lu pasrah apa doyan nu?

Tangan mingyu ikutan nakal masuk ke kaos Wonwoo. Di elus-elusnya perut mulus Wonwoo yang ngga ada lekuk-lekuknya sama sekali. Sesekali ngelus-elus nipple Wonwoo. "Ahhh Mingyu mmmpphhhhh", Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo makin dalam. Tangannya yang abis ngelusin Wonwoo ganti melorotin celana Wonwoo. "Mingyu jangan.. ahhhhh"

Bukannya berhenti Mingyu malah masukin lidahnya ke mulut Wonwoo, ngisap lidah Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo geleng-gelengin kepala buat ngelepas ciuman Mingyu tapi tenaga Mingyu terlalu kuat. Ciuman Mingyu turun ke leher putih Wonwoo. Menjilat sekilas lalu menghisapnya kuat. Wonwoo melenguh keenakan. Tangannya bergelayut di leher Mingyu sambil merem melek gigitin bibirnya sendiri nahan desahan.

"Ahhh ahhhh nghhhh nghhh", yosh! desahan Wonwoo yang di tahan dari tadi akhirnya keluar. Mingyu yang dengerin desahan Wonwoo otomatis jadi makin nafsu. Ya iya lah. Orang ngedesahnya pas di telinga Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu turun ke bawah. Meremas-remas bongkahan kenyal milik Wonwoo. Kemudian jari-jarinya pindah ke lubang sempit Wonwoo. "Mingyu jangan di situ nggghhh Mingyu ahh ahhh..", terlambat. Jari-jari Mingyu masuk ke lubang dengan suksesnya. Yes/?

Pertama Wonwoo ngerasa sakit. Tapi lama-kelaman dia akhirnya nikmatin juga. Enak kan nu? Enak kan? #plakkk

Mingyu ngeluar masukin jarinya makin cepet. Lidahnya sibuk ngehisap puting Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerang keras, Mingyu yang nggak tahan denger erangan Wonwoo langsung melepas jarinya kemudian menancapkan junior perkasa/?nya ke lubang Wonwoo.

"Arghh", desah Mingyu menggenjot lubang hangat milik Wonwoo. "Ahhh Mingyuu lagiii ahhh lebih cepat mmpphh ahhh nikmat Mingyu-ya", Wonwoo mendesah nggak karuan. "Sempit sayanghh nghhh lubangmu nikmat"  
"terushh ahhh genjotin aku Mingyu yang kerassshh ahhh ahhh lagi Mingyuu lagiii mmpphh lebih kerashh"

Erangan Wonwoo bikin nafsu Mingyu to the max/? yang berakhir dengan sodokan nikmat yang bikin Wonwoo kelojotan. Tiba-tiba..  
"Mingyu.. aku..aku.. aku mau keluarrhhhh", Wonwoo lemas. Mingyu megangin Wonwoo biar nggak jatuh.

"Baru segini kamu udah keluar yang?", bisik Mingyu."hah..hah..hahh", Wonwoo terengah-engah. Badannya lemas. "lanjutin di ranjang yuk?", kata Mingyu sambil ngeluarin jurus smirk mesumnya. "JA-JANGANNNNN!"

"Nuuu! Oy nu! Bangun nu!"

 _Loh kok ada suara Uji?_

 _Brukkk_. Wonwoo jatuh dari tempat tidur. Ah ternyata cuma mimpi. Wonwoo lega. "Apaan sih cil ngagetin aja. Jatuh nih", kata Wonwoo kesal. Uji Cuma ngakak, abis itu ngakaknya tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kenapa lu? Ayan?", tanya Wonwoo. Uji melongo.

"N-n-nu, i-i-tu apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"I-itu" *Uji nunjuk ke celana Wonwoo. "L-l-lu ngompol?"

"Hah? Ngompol?", Wonwoo celingukan lalu ngeliatin celananya.

 _Basah._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiks.. reader, Mingyu jahat reader. Dia selingkuhin aku :'(**

 ***reader gumoh baca ff***

 **Bisa-bisanya dia malah ena-ena sama Wonwoo padahal kan aku istrinya :'( sedih :'(**

 **Oh iya, maaf ya Mingyu ama Wonwoo aku nistain disini hahaha *ketawa epil* . Mingyu ama Wonwoo kan udah 17+ jadi gapapalah dinistain dikit #plakkk  
Ceritanya ini Wonwoo baru pertama kali mimpi basah. Dan orang yang berhasil membasahi/? Wonwoo ternyata Mingyu. Ciyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Ff Ketika Meanie Menggila nya rencananya mau aku terusin abis aku nyelesain Chapter 2 ff ini. Baca ya baca. Aku maksa lho/gak**

 **Thank's yang udah mau baca ff yang nista senista authornya ini**

 **Lafyu :***


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

 **Title : Wet dream? Wonwoo Mimpi Basah?**

 **Main Cast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Seventeen Members**

 **Genre : Romance, NC (Not Cimit-cimit)**

 **Rate : M (Menyedihkan/?)**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

 **TERUNTUK 'rapperzitao' : UDAH TAHU GAJE KENAPA DI BACA? NGGAK USAH NGATAIN AKU CARAT ALAY. UDAH TAU YANG BIKIN CARAT ALAY, DI BACA PULA. NIH YA, AKU BIKIN FF INI BUAT SERU-SERUAN. BUAT PARA CARAT YANG MAU BACA FF AKU. NGGAK BACA INI FF TENTANG SEVENTEEN? LAGIAN INI FF AKU BIKIN BUKAN BUAT NGELAYANIN NAFSU KAMU! JADI GA USAH BACA FF AKU! SANA CARI FF NC BUATAN EXO-L FAVORIT KAMU YANG BISA NGELAYANIN NAFSU++ KAMU! GA USAH BACA PUNYA CARAT! SANA BACA SAMPE PUAS!**

 _ **Hai, ketemu lagi di chapter ke 2 ff ini. Abaikan omelan aku di atas^^. FF yang chapter ke dua ini memang nggak ada adegan NC nya. Tetapi dijamin bikin kamu penasaran gimana lanjutan chapter ketiganya :P Mau tau kaya apa? Sok atuh dibaca^^**_

" _I-itu" *Uji nunjuk ke celana Wonwoo. "L-l-lu ngompol?"_

" _Hah? Ngompol?", Wonwoo celingukan lalu ngeliatin celananya._

 _Basah._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nu lu kok udah gede masih ngompol sih? Makanya kalo malem pipis dulu!", teriak Uji. Dia nggak nyangka makhluk segede Wonwoo masih ngompol. Udah SMA lagi.

"E-e-eh udah pipis kok udah," Wonwoo gelagapan. Setahu dia emang kayanya semalem udah pipis.

"Cuci sono seprai lu dasar bocah"

Wonwoo menurut. Ia lalu narik seprai buat di cuci tiba-tiba..

 _Kering._

 _Nggak ada tanda-tanda bekas air ompol sama sekali._

 _Ini aneh._

"Cil, kok bekas ompol gua kaga ada?"

"Udah kering kali"

"Tapi kok celana gua masih basah?"

Wonwoo bingung. Uji ikutan bingung. "Coba liatin ke dalem sempak lu dah, mungkin pempes lu bocor", ujar Uji asal. "Yeee lu kira gua balita pake pempes"

Wonwoo menelisik ke dalam celana dalemnya. Ada cairan putih kental, lengket, yang pasti Wonwoo nggak nyaman gara-gara lengketnya itu. "Cil, kok pipis gua lengket ya?"

"Hah? Kok bisa?", Uji ikutan ngeliatin dalemannya Wonwoo. "Ih titidnya kecil/?", Uji ketawa ngakak.

 _Pletakkk._ Satu jitakan manis hinggap di kepala Uji. "INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA GEDE-GEDEAN TITID!"

"Iya iya maap gua becanda. Tapi kok bisa lengket gitu ye? Kentel"

"Nah iya itu gua bingung cil"

"Jangan-jangan lu kelainan.."

"Weh jan nakutin lu ah"

"Lu kebanyakan makan mayones sih, jadi kentel pan pipisnya"

"Iya kali ye cil. Ah gua kaga mau makan mayones lagi ah, kapok"

"Tapi lu kenapa bisa sampe ngompol gitu?"

Wonwoo diem. _Semalem gua mimpi apa ya? Eh mimpi..._

"Cil, semalem gua mimpi aneh. Mungkin gara-gara mimpi itu, gua jadi ngompol gini", celetuk Wonwoo. Uji menyahut, "Mimpi apa?"

"Lu inget cowok yang kemaren liat-liatan anu nggak?". Uji mengangguk.

"Tau cowok yang item tinggi?"

"Ehem", Uji mengangguk lagi.

"Nah itu. Guaa ehmm gua itu ehmm anuu guaa..."

"Apa?"

"Itu. Gua ehmm.."

"Apa dah?", Uji mulai kaga sabar.

"Gua mimpi ngeseks ama dia"

 _Hening._

Wonwoo diam.

Uji diam.

Author diam.

Reader nggak sabar.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo ama Uji lagi nongkrong di tempat makan karena ada janjian ama temen. Niatnya sih berbagi cerita najis nan erotis/? tentang mimpi Wonwoo yang bikin dia ngompol kelojotan/?

 _30 menit kemudian..._

Tiba-tiba datang makhluk-makhluk yang mereka tunggu. Minghao, Junghan, dan Seungkwan.

"Eh maaf nunggu lama", Junghan meminta maaf.

"Iya maaf ya", Minghao ikut meminta maaf.

"Junghan hyung sih, minta di temenin ke salon dulu. Jadi lama kan", Seungkwan protes. Wonwoo senyum, "udah nggak apa-apa ayo duduk"

Mereka kemudian memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

.

.

.

"Eh emang bener mimpi yang lu ceritain kemaren?", tanya Seungkwan. "Iya beneran gua yakin. Gua bahkan masih inget nama cowok yang ada di mimpi gua"

"Siapa?", tanya Uji, Junghan, Minghao dan Seungkwan serempak.

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Di mimpi gua dia bilang namanya Kim Mingyu"

"Dan anehnya,si cowok yang ada di mimpinya Wonu itu cowok yang tempo lalu kita berdua pergokin lagi buka-bukaan celana, liat titid!", Uji menimpali.

"Oh my Gosh, titid?", Junghan menutup mulutnya. "Kok bisa sih?"

Minghao ama Seungkwan melongo.

"Nah itu dia hyung". Wonwoo menyedot jusnya kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kemaren pas gua ama Ucil lagi lari pagi, kita berdua liatin ada cowo dua lagi liat-liatan pedang/? Nah tiba-tiba malemnya dia muncul di mimpi gua. Pake perkosa gua di kamar mandi lagi"

"Enak nggak diperkosanya?", Minghao bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Enak sih/?"

 _Pletakkk_. Wonwoo mendapat jitakan sayang dari Junghan, Uji dan Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo paginya ngompol buahahahahaha", Uji menimpali.

"Ishh"

"Hah? Ngompol? Jangan-jangannn..", Seungkwan kayaknya tahu apa yang di alami seorang Jeon Wonwoo. "I think it's wet dream", Minghao menimpali .

"Iya ngompol. Tapi pipisnya aneh. Kentel lengket gitu", lanjut Uji.

Junghan paham ama situasi ini. Dia lalu ngejelasin ke Wonwoo.

"Nu, lu lagi ngalamin mimpi basah"

"HAH? MIMPI BASAH?", Wonwoo ama Uji serempak.

"Sssttttt", Seungkwan menaruh telunjuknya ke mulutnya terus noleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mastiin kaga ada yang denger. "Jangan keras-keras"

"Mimpi basah itu terjadi apabila seorang laki-laki mulai pubertas. Kalo cewe menstruasi, nah cowo ini mimpi basah", Junghan mengaduk-aduk milk shakenya lalu meminumnya. Abis itu dia ngelanjutin lagi, "dan sebelum mimpi basah itu terjadi, laki-laki pasti mimpi lagi berhubungan intim, lalu keluarlah sperma pertama dari tubuh kita. Itu yang lu kira ngompol tadi"

Wonwoo melongo tak percaya. Apalagi Uji.

"Gitu aja lu nggak tau sih? Masa dikira ngompol. Jangan-jangan Uji juga belum pernah mimpi basah?", selidik Seungkwan. Uji menggeleng. "HAH?", Seungkwan, Junghan, ama Minghao melongo tak percaya.

"Ya ampun kalian berdua klop banget sih oonnya!", Junghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dasar duo cebong", kata Seungkwan.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok laki-laki datang bergerombol bikin suara gaduh. Wonu cs mencibir nggak suka.

"Elah berisik amat. Kaya warung warungnya mereka aja", Junghan kesel.

"Iya, apaan pake acara ribut-ribut gitu", Uji ikut kesel.

" _Ahjumma_ , 1 porsi kambing buat 7 orang", teriak cowok yang pake baju item putih garis-garis.

"Es jeruk satu teko ya jangan lupa", kata cowok yang punya gigi taring kaya vampir.

"Iya iya tunggu sebentar. Ini juga ada yang mesan kambing lagi di masak", kata Ahjumma pemilik rumah makan.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kok pesenan kambing panggang kita dari tadi nggak di anterin sih? Udah laper nih", Minghao nanya ke Junghan. "Iya ya. Biasanya nggak se-lama ini deh," Junghan menimpali.

Tiba-tiba...

" _Kamsahamnida Ahjumma_ ," ucap segerombolan pemuda tadi bilang terima kasih karena pesenan kambing mereka udah di anterin.

"Hahahahahaha," cowok yang punya taring vampir tadi ketawa keras.

"Apa sih?" cowok bermata sipit rambut blonde penasaran kenapa temennya ketawa.

"Ini apa sih kok kaya titid. Hahahaha", cowok vampir itu ketawa sambil nunjuk sesuatu yang mirip seperti penis kambing dengan dua bola/?. " _Ahjumma,_ ini apaan?'

"Oh, itu. Itu penis kambing. Kalo dimakan bisa nambah stamina. Bikin perkasa"

Sontak semuanya ketawa ngakak.

Sementara itu...

"Lho kan kita pesen duluan dari mereka, kok malah mereka yang dapet duluan?", protes Wonwoo.

"Eh iya tuh, nggak adil. Kita udah nunggu dari tadi lho", celetuk Uji.

" _Ahjumma,_ " panggil Junghan. _Ahjumma_ pun datang, "Iya ada apa?"

" _Ahjumma_! Kita kan udah pesen duluan. Kok mereka yang dapet duluan sih?", protes Wonwoo marah.

"Eh, maaf Ahjumma lupa. Pesanan kalian malah Ahjumma kasih ke mereka"

"Pokoknya gua harus ngambil itu kambing. Nggak adil ini namanya!", Wonwoo beranjak dari kursi lalu nyamperin segerombolan cowok tadi.

"Maaf tuan-tuan. Ahjumma tadi salah mengirimkan pesanan. Kambing ini punya kami. Jadi tolong kembalikan", Wonwoo bicara sopan.

"Eh nggak bisa gitu dong, ini kan punya kita. Masa mau diambil. Enak aja", kata cowok bergigi vampir.

Wonwoo geram. Lalu menoleh ke cowok tadi.

 _Degg.._

 _Itu kan cowok yang di mimpi gua_ , kata Wonwoo dalem hati. Si cowok vampir tadi juga sepertinya kaget ngeliat Wonwoo.

"Mingyu ssttt", kata cowok yang mukanya tampang-tampang bule.

 _Mingyu?! Jadi namanya beneran Mingyu?_

"Eh kayaknya kita pernah ketemu deh", celetuk cowok yang punya mata sipit.

"Kamu yang kemaren-kemaren lari sama anak kecil itu ya?", tanya cowok yang dipanggil Mingyu tadi.

"I-iya", jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata.

"Kampret gua di kata anak kecil", Uji ngomel-ngomel dari jauh.

"Maaf ya sekali lagi, manis. Tapi kita nggak bisa ngembaliin ini ke kamu. Ini udah di meja kita, Jadi ini punya kita", kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo makin emosi.

 _Brakkk_ , Wonwoo ngegebrak meja.

"Eh, enak banget kamu ya. Baru dateng aja langsung dapet. Kita udah nunggu ini kambing dari tadi! Lagi pula ahjumma salah nganter pesana. Ini punya kita tapi malah dianterin ke kalian!"

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo," Junghan nyoba ngelerai mereka tapi nggak berhasil.

 _Brakk_ , Mingyu ikut ngegebrak meja terus berdiri.

"Nggak bisa!"

"Eh ngotot ya. Awas kalau kamu sampai ngapa-ngapain itu kambing, akuu..", Wonwoo geram.

"aku apa? Hah? Apa?"

"Aku bakal ngelakuin hal itu juga ke kamu!"

"Huh?"

"Kalau kamu patahin itu kaki kambing, aku juga bakal patahin kaki kamu! Kalau kamu motong itu daging kambing, aku juga bakal motong daging kamu! Pokoknya apa yang kamu lakuin ke kambing itu, aku juga bakal lakuin hal itu ke kamu!", ancem Wonwoo.

 _Mingyu smirk_.

"Kamu yakin?", tanya Mingyu masih dengan smirknya.

"I-i-iya!".Wonwoo sedikit takut. Mana mungkin dia mau mutilasi orang?

"Heh kalian semua dengar? Dia bilang, apa yang bakal gua lakuin ke kambing itu, dia bakal ngelakuinnya ke gua juga". Mingyu lalu melanjutkan. "Kamu yakin, ah siapa tadi. _Jeon Wonwoo-ssi_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin!", kata Wonwoo dengan mantap walaupun dalem hati agak sedikit takut.

"Apa yang aku lakuin ke kambing ini, bakal kamu lakuin ke aku juga? Janji?", Mingyu bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya, biarpun harus matahin leher kamu!", jawab Wonwoo lantang.

"Oke", lagi-lagi Mingyu smirk. "Jangan ngingkarin janji kamu sendiri"

"Nggak akan!"

Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia ngedatengin kambing panggang di meja kemudian mengambil penis kambing tadi.

 _ **Lalu kemudian mengulum dan menjilatnya...**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaaaa akhirnya aku ngelanjutin ff ini . Buat chapter ini emang nggak ada adegan Ncnya. Tapi aku jamin ceritanya seru kok**

 **Apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Wonwoo nepatin janjinya? Atau malah ngelanggar?**

 **Di tunggu di chapter 3 nanti ^^**

 **Bsion : oh ya? Aku juga main rp jadi Uji kok. Wah sama heheh ^^**

 **Siska Yairawati Putri : Aku nggak bisa bikin ff NC yang serius soalnya hng u,u Eh makasih ya, kamu rajin ngasih review ff aku. Jadi makin semangat ngelanjutin ffnya ^^**

 **Meanieonfire : ini udah dilanjut sayang :****

 **17MissCarat : Rated M. Rated Meanie/? Ini udah di lanjut. Baca ya^^**

 **bizzleSTarxo : wkwkwkwkwk**

 **svtvisual : ah sok polos padahal suka, eh**

 **jeonjk : karena Uji jg kelewat polosnya sama aja. Wkwkwk. Yo udah dilanjut^^**

 **merrystanti : maaf**

 **tumflr : tau tuh suami aku malah liatin anu dia ke Hoshi**

 **ETNOCRASH : ucul dong *pose kiyut* #plakk udah di lanjut sayang^^**

 **SweetHoon : haha gerah ya? *kipasin* mungkin chapter ini bikin kecewa karena nggak ada encehnya. Tapi dijamin chapter ke 2 ini bikin penasaran gimana chapter ketiga**

 **Thanks for review^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 **Title : Wet dream? Wonwoo Mimpi Basah?**

 **Main Cast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Seventeen Members**

 **Genre : Romance, NC (Not Cimit-cimit)**

 **Rate : M (Menyedihkan/?)**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

 **Haiii (*-*)/**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan Meanieon yang hadir memberikan sejuta warna bagi dunia per-ff-an.**

 **Kemarin (nggak kemarin sih, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu T.T) ada yang ngasih saran 'Kayanya lbh srek dibaca kalo pake 'kau' atau 'elu-gue' daripada 'kamu' deh thor.."**

 **Terima kasih sarannya sayang :* /ketjub**

 **Jadi gini, dipercakapan lain (Wonwoo ngomong ke yang lainnya atau Mingyu ngomong ke lainnya) mereka pake 'gua-elu' kan? Ngomong 'aku-kamu' itu cuma dipakai buat Wonwoo ke Mingyu ataupun sebaliknya.**

 **Kenapa? Karena menurut aku Wonwoo lebih imut dan manis kalau ngomong 'aku-kamu' ke Mingyu. Feel-nya lebih berasa gitu.**

" **Ihh aku nggak mau yang itu. Kamu aja", protes Wonwoo ke Mingyu.**

" **Ihh aku tak mau yang itu. Kau saja", protes Wonwoo ke Mingyu.**

" **Ihh gua gak mau yang itu. Lu aja", protes Wonwoo ke Mingyu.**

 **Imutan mana? Aku lebih suka Meanie pake 'aku-kamu' dari pada lainnya. Lebih ngefeel yang itu.**

 **Jadi alasan kenapa aku pakai aku-kamu ya itu tadi. Itu Cuma buat Meanie kok. Di luar Meanie mah nggak.**

 **Syudah tau sayang? :* Anggep aja tau/?**

 **Oh iya aku nerima kritik dan saran lho. Asal itu kritik bukan hujatan atau hinaan, pasti aku terima. Jadi nggak usah sungkan-sungkan kasih kritik + saran ya :***

 **Yaudah langsung aja yuk cus dibaca :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa yang aku lakuin ke kambing ini, bakal kamu lakuin ke aku juga? Janji?", Mingyu bertanya sekali lagi._

" _Iya, biarpun harus matahin leher kamu!", jawab Wonwoo lantang._

" _Oke", lagi-lagi Mingyu smirk. "Jangan ngingkarin janji kamu sendiri"_

" _Nggak akan!"_

 _Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia ngedatengin kambing panggang di meja kemudian mengambil penis kambing tadi._

 _ **Lalu kemudian mengulum dan menjilatnya...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hhhh?!", semuanya memekik keras. Sama sekali nggak menduga kalau Mingyu bakal ngelakuin hal kayak gitu. Sementara Wonwoo __mendadak lemas.

Bukannya berhenti, justru Mingyu malah menjilat semakin intens. Ngebiarin Wonwoo yang lagi melongo ngeliatin dia sambil mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Mingyu tiba-tiba jalan ke arah Wonwoo, Wonwoo mundur. Mingyu semakin dekat, dan Wonwoo berjalan semakin mundur sampai akhirnya nggak bisa mundur lagi karena dibelakang dia udah ada tembok.

Mingyu ngebuang penis kambing tadi lalu naruh kedua tangannya di antara kepala Wonwoo lalu ngedeketin mukanya ke yang lebih pendek. Wonwoo nggak berkutik.

"M-mingyu", Wonwoo membuang muka ke kiri. Mingyu narik dagu Wonwoo supaya hadap ke dia. Ngeliatin mata sipit Wonwoo yang dari tadi ketakutan.

Wonwoo ngedorong dada Wonwoo tapi Mingyu terlalu cepat buat megangin tangan Wonwoo lalu tiba-tiba...

 _Cup~_

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo. Semuanya histeris. Wonwoo nyoba buat berontak, tapi tenaga Mingyu jauh lebih kuat dibandingin Wonwoo. Wonwoo kehabisan nafas, megap-megap. Dia lalu ngebuka mulutnya buat ngambil nafas. Bukannya berhasil ngambil nafas, Wonwoo justru ngasih Mingyu kesempatan buat masukin lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo. Ngehisap kuat sambil menautkan lidah mereka. Nafas Wonwoo mulai kesenggal-senggal, lalu semuanya mulai hitam.

Wonwoo pingsan.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~", Wonwoo menggeliat karena ngerasain sesuatu yang hangat di bagian bawahnya. Sedikit geli, tapi Wonwoo suka. Wonwoo ngebuka matanya pelan kemudian ngeliat ke bawah. Kaget.

"M-mingyu kamu ngap- nghhhh", Wonwoo ngedesah. Ternyata di bawah sana, Mingyu lagi asyik ngejilatin paha Wonwoo. _Kemana semua pakaianku?,_ batin Wonwoo.

"Minghh ahh", Wonwoo kelojotan. Jilatan Mingyu makin naik ke selakangannya bikin si cowok emo merem melek keenakan. Semakin naik, semakin naik, terus berhenti sambil ngeliatin muka Wonwoo. "Udah bangun sayang?"

Wonwoo mendelik. _Ini mimpi kan?_ Wonwoo nyoba bangun lalu siap-siap kabur tapi ternyata...kedua tangannya diikat.

"Haha, aku tau kamu nanti pasti kabur. Makanya aku iket dulu tangan kamu"

"Aku di mana?"

"Di kamar aku", kata Mingyu santai. Wonwoo bingung, kok bisa sih dia ada di kamar Mingyu. Tiba-tiba Mingyu bangun lalu melorotin celananya. Wonwoo terduduk sambil nutup mata.

"Ngapain nutup mata?", ujar Mingyu.

"Mingyu cepet pakai celana kamu!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak liat ada aku di sini?"

"Liat kok, terus?", tanya Mingyu sambil nunjukin muka polos.

"Nggak sopan!"

"Nggak sopan?", Mingyu ngedeketin Wonwoo. "Bukannya kamu udah janji tadi?"

"Janji apa!"

"Katanya kamu mau ngelakuin apa yang aku lakuin ke kambing panggang tadi", Mingyu smirk.

"T-terus?", Wonwoo terbata-bata.

"Sekarang tepatin janji kamu. Aku tadi udah ngulu terus jilatin penis kambing panggang tadi. Berarti sekarang kamu juga harus ngejilatin punya aku"

"Nggak mau", Wonwoo geleng-geleng kuat.

"Tapi kamu udah janji. Dan kamu bilang kamu nggak bakal ngingkarin janji kamu. Udah lupa?"

"T-tapi kalau yang itu aku nggak mau!"

"Kamu udah janji. Janji harus ditepati"

"Pokoknya nggak mau!"

"Jadi kamu nggak mau?"

"Nggak!"

"Yakin nggak mau?", Mingyu senyum mesum sambil ngeluarin penisnya lalu digesekin ke muka Wonwoo. "Beneran nggak mau?"

Wonwoo ngebuka matanya. Di pipinya udah ada penis Mingyu yang digesek-gesekkan ke mukanya. "Nggak mau nih?", Mingyu menampar-nampar penisnya ke muka Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo mulai goyah. Itu penis apa botol kecap kok gede amat, mungkin itu pikir Wonwoo/?

"Beneran nggak mau nih?", kali ini Mingyu gesekin penisnya ke bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo nutup bibirnya kuat-kuat lalu nutup matanya lagi.

Penis Mingyu yang udah tegang terus ngegesekin bibir Wonwoo bikin Wonwoo nggak tahan. Dia udah nyoba nutup matanya tapi hasilnya nol, pertahanan Wonwoo goyah. _A-aku nggak tahannn.._ , kata Wonwoo dalem hati.

Wonwoo bener-bener nggak tahan. Dia pengen banget masukin penisnya Mingyu ke mulutnya, terus ngulum penis Mingyu sampai puas. Wonwoo ngebuka mulutnya buat masukin penis Mingyu ke mulut tapiii...

"Eits", Mingyu narik mundur penisnya. Wonwoo nyoba majuin badan buat 'nangkep' penis Mingyu tapi Mingyu malah menggodanya. Tiap Wonwoo nyoba buat masukin penis Mingyu ke mulutnya, Mingyu geser . Tiap Wonwoo ke kiri, Mingyu geserin penisnya ke kanan. Wonwoo yang mulai nggak tahan meracau.

"Mingyuuuuuuu", Wonwoo memohon sambil nyoba buat dapetin punya Mingyu.

"Apa?", tanya Mingyu sok polos sambil masih ngegoda Wonwoo.

"A-aku mau mmhh", Wonwoo ngedesah sambil ngebuka mulutnya mohon-mohon ke Mingyu supaya ngasihin penisnya ke Wonwoo buat dikulum.

"Apa? Hm? Apa? Aku nggak denger"

"Ahhh Mingyu aku mau ituuu"

Mingyu ngedeketin mukanya ke Wonwoo. "Ngemis ke aku dulu, nanti aku kasih", Mingyu smirk lalu ngecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

Karena udah nggak tahan, Wonwoopun terpaksa memulai acara 'ngemis'nya.

"Mingyuhhhh kasihhh aku ituu mhhhh"

"Hmmm, kasih apa?", lagi-lagi Mingyu godain Wonwoo.

"Penis Mingyuu nnhhh aku mau penis Mingyuuhhh, aku mau ngulum penis Mingyuhh ahh aku mau penis Mingyuu"

"Mau ini?", Mingyu nunjukin penis tegangnya ke muka Wonwoo. Wonwoo ngangguk cepat. Bukannya ngelakuin apa yang diminta Wonwoo, Mingyu malah masukin penisnya lagi ke celana. Wonwoo mendesah kecewa.

Mingyu ngelepasin ikatan tangan Wonwoo. Abis lepas, Wonwoo langsung nerjang Mingyu yang langsung ngebuka kancing dan resleting celana Mingyu. Menarik keluar penisnya, lalu cepet-cepet dimasukin ke mulut Wonwoo. Takut Mingyu godain dia lagi. Mengocok, menjilat, lalu mengulum dengan nafsu.

Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Wonu mau diapainnn?",tanya Uji yang dari tadi masih di warung kambing/? Bersama yang lainnya.

"Tenang, dek. Dia lagi ditagih janjinya ama Mingyu," kata cowok berambut blonde dan bermata sipit, Hoshi.

"Dak dek dak dek, emangnya gue adek lo!", teriak Uji.

"Oh my gawd/?", cowok yang mukanya kek bule kaget.

"Galak amat, dek", Hoshi nyahut.

"GUA BUKAN DEDEK GUA UDAH GEDE!"

"Eh adek lu kenapa sih?", tanya Hoshi ke Junghan.

"Ini bukan adek gue, ini temen gue Uji. Kita seumuran"

"Hah?!" semua melongo tak percaya.

Uji cemberut.

.

.

.

"Ummhh ummhh ummhh ummhhh", Wonwoo mengulum penis Wonwoo dengan nikmat/?. Mingyu yang kejantanannya dikulum Wonwoo dengan nafsu mulai keenakan. Mengelus-elus rambut Wonwoo yang lagi asyik ngemut 'lollipop'nya.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu ngedorong Wonwoo sampai jatuh telentang ke belakang. Menyingkap kaos Wonwoo ke atas, lalu mulai ngejilatin puting Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendesah keenakan. Dia meremas-remas rambut Mingyu. Puas ngejilatin puting Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan sigap meraup bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo nggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa kecuali ngikutin permainan Mingyu.

Ciuman Mingyu turun ke putih Wonwoo. Gigit, hisap, jilat, semuanya apa yang Mingyu mau.

"Gimana? Enak kan?"

Wonwoo tersipu, mukanya jadi merah.

"G-gak"

"Hmm? Nggak enak? Nggak enak tapi kok ngedesah gitu", Mingyu smirk. Mingyu ngejilatin telinga Wonwoo sambil melintir-melintir putingnya.

"Mmmhhh nghh a-aku nggak ngedesah, angghhh", Wonwoo memekik kaget. Ternyata tangan Mingyu udah mulai bergerilya di selakangan Wonwoo.

"Nggak enak? Kaya gini nggak enak nih?" Jari-jari Mingyu menyusup ke lubang Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang lubang kenikmatannya dimasuki jari Mingyu cuma bisa nahan desahannya. Tak terasa penis Wonwoo ikut menegang.

Wonwoo malu, dia langsung nutupin penisnya yang udah tegang.

"Dasar tsundere. Bilang nggak mau, nggak enak. Tapi dari tadi desah terus sampe tegang gini"

"Diam ngghh"

"Oke aku diam"

Mingyu maju mundurin jarinya yang dari tadi masih di dalam lubang Wonwoo makin cepat. Wonwoo kelojotan.

"Akkhh Mingyuhhh ahhh berhenti mmhh ahh ahh ahh"

Mingyu diam dan tetap ngelanjutin pekerjaannya. Kali ini dia ngelijatin penis Wonwoo sambil masih mainin lubang nikmatnya Wonwoo.

"Unghhh ahh lagiihh mmhh ah hisaphh mmhh ahhh"

Tanpa banyak omong Mingyu langsung menghisap kuat penis mungil Wonwoo.

"Ahh lubangku mmhh ahh Mingyuhh nikmathh mmhh"

Penis Wonwoo makin tegang. Mingyu tau Wonwoo mau keluar sekarang. Mingyu berhenti menghisap lalu ngeluarin jarinya dari lubang Wonwoo.

"Ahh jangan berhenti nghh aku mau lagii mhh"

Mingyu diam.

"Yahh Mingyuhhh nghh"

Mingyu tetap diam.

Wonwoo terpaksa mengocok penisnya sendiri, Mingyu tetap diam kaya tadi.

"Ahhh ahh ahhh akh akhuh aku keluarhh"

Mingyu dengan sigap memasukin penis Wonwoo ke mulutnya lagi lalu menelan semua cairan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mejamin matanya. _Lidah Mingyu hangat_ ~

 _Pletakk~_ Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Kamu ngapain berhenti tadi? Ihh!"

Mingyu diam.

"Ngapain diem aja?"

"Lho kan kamu tadi yang nyuruh aku diem" Mingyu deketin mukanya ke muka Wonwoo.

"A-a-ku", Wonwoo gugup lalu ngedorong Mingyu pelan. "Ih jangan deket-deket ah"

"Ckckck"

"Apa?!"

"Dasar tsundere"

"Aku nggak tsundere", Wonwoo cemberut.

Mingyu melumat bibir manyun Wonwoo yang lagi cemberut. Manis~

"Ihh Mingyu ah. Minggirrr", Wonwoo ngedorong dada Mingyu.

"Nggak mau"

"Kenapa?!"

"Mau ciumin kamu"

"Aku nggak mau dicium"

"Tapi diperkosa mau"

"Ihhh enggakkkkk"

"Iya"

"Nggak"

"Iya"

"Mingyu jelek"

"Kamu manis"

"Mingyu ih", Wonwoo malu-malu.

"Lanjutin ahh", kata Mingyu sambil melorotin celananya lalu nindih Wonwoo.

"M-mingyuuuuuuuuuuu!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huweeeee udah berbulan bulan nggak update maaf Tiap aku login pasti kena internet positif terus jadi nggak bisa update hiks. Jangan marah ya T.T**

 **Oh iya maaf aku nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi aku baca review kalian kok '-')/**

 **Thanks for 17MissCarat, Bsion, svtvisual, nasiyauliya02, Siska Yairawati Putri, IstrinyaMeanie, svtbae, zhrsyrn, Freelancer269, jeonjk, Cungik,bizzleSTarxo, Byeons, Liony Liem, Guest/?, thal.j, Ara94, KimAnita, Baek Gain, Newbiebarbie00, exostalker, tatacwt, BiniWonuChing, riani98, vinne halinda putri, redhoeby93, dgeamedisca290**


End file.
